Naquele Dia
by Lexas
Summary: Naquele dia em que nos conhecemos. Naquele dia em que optamos por essa destino. Naquele dia em que traçamos nossos rumos. Naquele dia em que, passando por cima de tudo e de todos, traçamos nossas vidas.Presente de natal para a Bulmachan e a Silver Lady.


**Título do Fanfic:** Naquele dia... 

**Autor:** Lexas

**Baseado em:** Dragon Ball Z

Presente de natal para duas pessoas maravilhosas que tive a chance de conhecer!

- Você quer morrer, Vegita?

Olhos emaranhados pelo fino trato do tempo e do destino penetravam em sua pele, hipnotizando-o como se tomassem seu corpo e alma, fato que se repetia continuamente ao longo de muitos e muitos anos. Por mais que os encarasse por toda a eternidade, ainda assim sentia como se cada vez fosse a primeira do resto de suas vidas.

- Ainda não. E você, pronta para descansar?

- Tem muito fôlego nesses ossos velhos - ela lhe estende a mão, ajudando-o a se levantar - mas você parece estar ficando fraco demais para me acompanhar, não acha que é hora de jogar a toalha?

Ele não respondeu nada diante do sorriso dela - tão jovial quanto sempre fora - mas aceitou a ajuda e se colocou de pé, como se o fôlego dos anos não tivesse abandonado seu corpo.

Fôlego, um luxo que os anos parecem lhe tomar um pouco mais a cada dia que passava. - Ele a encara de novo, observando seu novo penteado - mas que teimavam em não lhe abandonar tão rápido quanto gostaria.

- Seu penteado é muito bonito.

- Percebi que gostou. Não que esteja reclamando, mas já repetiu isso 37 vezes nas últimas duas horas... quer que eu te apresente meu cabeleireiro? Ele gostaria muito de fazer algumas mudanças nesse seu cabelo que nunca muda, já disse?

- ...

Retomaram a caminhava. Um vasto tapete branco se estendia até onde seus olhos eram capazes de enxergar. Pequenos flocos brancos, o choro cristalino dos céus que o unia com o corpo da mãe-Terra, de forma lenta e bem tranqüila, como se dançassem suavemente para honrar os presentes.

Às vezes, pegava-se fazendo exatamente o que estava fazendo no momento em questão: pensando. Não pensando aleatoriamente em diversas questões, mas em como alguns detalhes passavam despercebidos pelas pessoas por serem considerados gerais demais, mas a proximidade dos eventos os trazia a tona.

Estava observando-a, seu caminhar, sua postura... a maneira como os anos não tiraram sua elegância para qualquer situação, seja andando na neve ou escalando um vulcão em erupção em outro planeta. Sua fragilidade, mesmo sendo algo que não gostava de demonstrar - por mais contraditório que viesse a soar - já que, mesmo sendo ousada, valente e corajosa, ainda assim era uma garota, uma mulher, a qual gostaria que certas coisas fossem feitas pelos "macacos peludos".

E havia o sorriso. Mesmo em momentos de extrema seriedade ou em situações desesperadoras, havia seu sorrido, o qual era parte inegável de sua feição. Talvez, nessa história toda, ela fosse a pessoa mais importante, a grande protagonista dessa grande peça que chamavam de vida e eles, meros coadjuvantes à sombra da atriz principal.

Afinal, eles tinham tantos recursos, tantas vantagens para os problemas que enfrentavam. Lutavam, lutavam e não se cansavam. E ficavam ainda mais fortes, se assim fosse necessário. Lutavam, retornavam... sempre. Era esse seu jeito de agir.

Estudou um pouco da cultura daquele mundo - tinha que fazer alguma coisa enquanto habitava nele - e prestou atenção no fator crucial de que, se tal raça era debilitada em diversos pontos, em outros sua mente era muito mais desenvolvida do que aparentava, ou melhor dizendo, tinha um potencial para desenvolvimento fascinante, embora eles não usassem nem 20 de todo o seu potencial.

Ela vira seu rosto, dando um leve sorriso quando ele treme devido a um vento mais forte. A temperatura estava bem abaixo do que imaginava, ela pensava. Mas, apesar disso, ele não se abraçava, não se encolhia.

Orgulhoso como sempre, nunca mudava.

Só que ela olhou para ele no exato momento em que o mesmo a observava sutilmente - apesar dela saber que ele estava fazendo tal coisa - deixando-o levemente rubro.

- O que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto? - um amável sorriso lhe desponta - está me olhando tanto.

- Não... não é nada.

- Nada mesmo? Está me olhando tanto, fora que está tão estranho ultimamente.

- Estranho? Não há nada de estranho comigo, Bulma.

- Claro que tem algo de estranho. Onde está aquele homem carrancudo com o qual me casei?

- ...

- Viu só? No que está pensando, mocinho?

- Em... em nada. Nada importante - ele continua olhando para frente - Por que estamos aqui?

- Pensei que minha companhia o alegrasse - ela joga o pescoço para o lado - puxa, eu aqui me esforçando para passar momentos agradáveis com meu marido, e é assim que ele me trata? - e faz uma breve encenação de choro. Como se proposital, Vegita desfaz a dureza de seu rosto, quebrando o gelo.

- Faz muito tempo que não caminhamos aqui - ele olha para trás, observando as pegadas na neve - tem muito tempo desde que viemos até o chalé da montanha e...

Vegita se cala, desistindo. Convivia com ela o suficiente para perceber quando chega o momento das respostas difíceis que não podem ser respondidas mediante a simples perguntas. Tampouco perde seu tempo pensando em uma resposta, apenas se cala, caminhando junto dela. Sente casaco dela enroscar em seu torço e abre seus braços, permitindo que o braço dela se enrosque nele, um movimento automático, por sinal.

A neve começava a se tornar mais densa em alguns pontos, sendo que um esforço um pouco maior era necessário para se locomover. Nada significativo para ele, mas não podia se esquecer de sua acompanhante, a qual não tinha mais o corpo de uma adolescente.

- Nem pense nisso, senhor Vegita - ela corta sua linha de pensamento antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- E desde quando você lê a minha mente, mulher?

- Aprendi isso com o tempo. O que houve? Por acaso essa neve o incomoda? Precisa voar para sair dela? Não me lembro de você reclamar com uma gravidade aumentada em 100 vezes. Perdendo o pique, por acaso?

- ...

Ela não tornou a encará-lo, o que era um mal sinal, ao seu ver. Significava que as respostas deveriam simplesmente surgir, ao invés dela praticamente ter que implorar por elas.

Tomado pela imensidão branca, ele torna ao que antes pensava. Lembrava-se que na mítica guerra de Tróia, na qual os protagonistas eram diversos heróis humanos, como Helena e Hector. A grande questão de tal história era que aquelas pessoas, em um mundo governado por Deuses e suas outras criações, pessoas como eles, comuns, tão frágeis como era natural de sua raça, conseguirem se sobressair.

Outra risada. Tudo remetia a ela, novamente. Estava pensando em Bulma bem mais do que o normal. Talvez o tempo, o ambiente, a sensação de fragilidade - ele treme novamente e em seguida sente um pedaço de pano envolvendo seu corpo. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, já estava agasalhado com um dos casacos de sua esposa.

Trocam um rápido olhar, mas nada falam.

Era uma mortal em meio a deuses, pensava. Seus poderes estavam em um nível que meros humanos não podiam conceber, poder que superava o dos deuses. E Bulma os acompanhou desde o principio, andando ao lado daquelas pessoas, usando o que tinha de melhor para se sobressair.

A comparação era justa, justíssima. Se os humanos tinham algo de melhor, era sua capacidade de agir da melhor forma possível em situações que iam além de suas capacidades. Eram parecidos com os Sayajins nesse sentido, com a diferença de que sua mente suplantava as limitações de seu corpo.

Corpo... não, a comparação era totalmente surreal. Cruel, até. Eram corpos diferentes. Humanos e Sayajins eram, basicamente, seres que seguiram rumos diferentes na cadeia evolucionária. Claro que havia um grande fator, que era o planeta e as condições oferecidas, mas basicamente se for levado em conta que no principio toda forma de vida que se origina em um planeta surge a partir de um micro-organismo que evolui, então a diferença está no processo de evolução. Ambos os povos tinham capacidade para a guerra, mas sua raça guerreira era a maior expressão disso em todo o universo.

Estando em guerra, ou não. Um corpo mais forte, capaz de sobreviver as grandes pressões dos diversos mundos, adaptado não apenas durante sua evolução, mas através de um processo treinado e aprimorado a cada geração. Geração após geração, os corpos iam se adaptando a novos mundos, novos sistemas, novos organismos. Uma guerra biológica não os atingiria devido a sua rápida recuperação, proveniente da adaptação com diversos tipos de fatores ao longo do universo. Pressões atmosféricas pouca diferença causavam, substâncias diferentes também não.

Ele perde a noção do que fazia, sem se dar conta de que Bulma havia parado de caminhar e o estava encarando. Na verdade, Vegita a encarava profundamente, sem ter essa noção. Era o mesmo olhar sério que ele sempre teve, a de quem está enfrentando um milhão de possibilidades mas é orgulhoso demais para admitir o verdadeiro problema e que não é capaz de resolvê-lo.

Ambos pareciam congelados, petrificados pelo tempo. Inconscientemente ele leva sua mão direita até a face dela, tocando-a. Mão capaz de destruir planetas e rachar continentes com um único golpe, agindo de uma forma para a qual não foram criadas. Perguntava-se o que seu pai diria se o visse ali, daquele jeito, acariciando uma fêmea sem o propósito de seduzi-la para uma última noite antes de uma grande batalha. Ainda mais em público - apesar de que não estavam exatamente cercados por uma multidão de pessoas - coisa que ele nunca viu. Tratava sua mãe como a rainha, mas em um tom tão formal, que não se assustaria em descobrir se ele realmente a amava ou ela apenas fora escolhida pelo seu material genético.

Ele congelou aquele momento em sua memória, no qual tocava-a. A pele não era mais tão suave como já fora um dia, tampouco seu pescoço, no qual ele se apoiou tantas vezes. Os cabelos, tingidos como sempre, escondiam sua tonalidade natural, tão brancos como a neve. Seu caminhar era mais fraco e suas mãos e braços que já foram capazes de projetar e construir naves que singraram o universo, não mais tão fortes.

Ele para em seus olhos. Em contraste com a total inércia de ambos, os olhos dela se mexiam. Quentes. Ousados. Mesmo que tudo o mais mudasse, eles guardavam a sua maior característica: a vida. Estavam cheios de vida.

Um leve tremor toma seu corpo, espalhando-se por todas as partes de seu intimo. Ele treme mais uma vez, por sinal, estava tremendo naquele dia como nunca tinha o feito antes. Por puro reflexo ele se abraçou, entendendo que realmente sentia frio e, mais do que isso... sentia frio! Aquilo não era nada, não deveria ser nada para ele, um poderoso guerrei...

Até a primeira metade de sua vida, Vegita não conheceu uma mulher. Conheceu guerreiras, bárbaras... mas não mulheres daquele jeito, maternais, carinhosas, dedicadas. Não era da natureza do frio do espaço, capaz de endurecer até o mais caloroso dos corações. O gesto dela de tocar em sua face com a palma da mão esquerda seria considerada uma perda de tempo, já que não seria o suficiente para aquecer alguém, tampouco tal ser que fosse afetado por uma mera friagem era incapaz de resistir às tempestades espaciais.

Mas tinha um significado, ele aprendeu a entender isso. Sentia a palma da mão dela em sua face, quente. Um calor que se espalha pelo seu rosto, quebrando o estalo em sua espinha, dando-lhe um pouco de calor. Em outra época, teria sido deserdado por abraçar uma fêmea em público daquele jeito - assumindo fraqueza e fragilidade - e naquela situação.

- Eu não espero que chore, Vegita. Sei que isso vai além do seu orgulho chorar por alguma coisa assim. - ela o segura pela face, olhando-o DAQUELA FORMA que o fazia duvidar se ela era realmente da Terra, pois parecia um misto de amor, frieza e obsessão - vai se erguer e seguir adiante, entendeu?

Você só dá valor a alguma coisa quando a perde. Só entende o quão algo é importante quando estamos prestes a perdê-lo, e o desespero nos toma conta. Como uma teia, na qual cada fio está intimamente interligado ao centro e quando um se parte, grande perda há. Quando mexem nele, por mais que não tenham dado a devida atenção ao mesmo, alguém irá até lá observar.

Era fraco, estava entregue e quebrantado nos braços dela, admitia. Era um golpe forte em seu orgulho, mas admitia incondicionalmente que havia alguém mais forte do que ele além de Kakaroto, pessoa a qual selava seus lábios com os dele, mordendo-os, degustando-os, investigando cada parte de sua boca como o preço dos anos ainda não tivesse sido cobrado.

- Uau! - ela se afasta, absorta em uma centena de pensamentos que invadiram seu ser - o que foi, garotão? Já sem fôlego? Não te disse que ainda tenho muito gás para dar? - ela sorria com uma expressão similar a de uma criança que acabou de ganhar doce - Vai ficar me olhando assim? Sei que sou linda de morrer, mas espero muito mais do que ser beijada, logicamente.

Ele caiu na teia dela, pensava. Na verdade, todos caíram na teia daquela mulher. Cada um caiu em um certo ponto, cada pessoa tinha alguma ligação com aquele ser, era afetado pela sua área de influência, mas ele foi mais além do que qualquer um. Caiu no ponto mais distante e foi se aproximando, seja por curiosidade, seja por inocência, seja por se achar no controle, não importava. Estava entregue, sempre esteve.

- O que foi, querido? Não vai me dizer mesmo? Vai ficar ai me encarando com esse jeito carrancudo de sempre? Olha que se não me falha a memória, foi assim que seu primogênito nasceu, lembra? - Ele continuava observando-a da mesma forma, até que vira o rosto por alguns instantes. Não conseguia encará-la. Não conseguia olhar diretamente em sua face.

Isso por que um Sayajin não passaria por tal problema, pensava. Sayajins eram seres feitos para a guerra, orgulhosos, não perdiam tempo tentando resolver problemas de forma complicada, iam direto ao ponto pela maneira mais fácil, nem que tivessem que destruir a causa do problema.

Esse problema não era motivo de preocupação para um Sayajin, a relação conjugal. Era sim algo para seres mais fracos, os quais se preocupavam com seres ainda mais fracos, que se satisfaziam em ficar parados em um canto com meia dúzia de crias naquilo que eles chamavam de Família.

Esse problema... era problema daquele povo que o acolheu há mais de 40 anos, os terráqueos.

- Faça-me um favor - ela segura em sua mão, olhando apontando para outra direção - vê aquelas pedras? Jogue-as para o alto.

- ...?

- Isso mesmo. Acha que consegue?

- Jogar? - ele observa-as - mas podemos contorná-las e...

- Apenas faça-o, por favor.- ela pisca jovialmente para ele, como uma adolescente pedindo ao namorado uma prova de amor.

E, apesar de não entender o motivo, ele o faz. Em verdade as pedras não eram exatamente pequenas, já que cada uma tinha quase 7 vezes o seu tamanho, e eram 3. Resolve não perder muito tempo e segura a primeira, arranca-a do chão e a joga para o alto, bem acima deles. Querendo terminar rapidamente com tudo ele faz o mesmo com as duas e aponta a palma das mãos para elas, preparando-se para destruí-las.

- Não faça isso, apenas mantenha-as no alto.

- Como é! - agora sim não entendia mais nada.

- Lembra-se daquele malabarista que vimos, aquele que mantinha três tochas com duas mãos?

- O qual ainda pagavam para uma coisa tão ridícula? E para que isso, mulher?

- Vai desobedecer a mãe dos seus filhos? - ela cruza os braços, emburrada.

- Você não manda em mim, mulher!

- ANDA LOGO, VEGITA!

Péssimo, ele pensava. Seria destronado e considerado indigno do sangue que corria em suas veias. A primeira pedra vem em sua direção e Vegita a pega com uma das mãos, afundando um pouco na neve e atirando-a novamente para o alto. Dando-se conta das leis da física agindo no local, ele vai se posicionando, caminhando um pouco mais para longe de Bulma. Cada pedra que voltava ele a pegava e a atirava novamente para o alto, tomando o devido cuidado para que uma não atingisse a outra, tampouco acabassem indo parar em outro lugar por um erro de cálculo proveniente de seu mal-humor - que parecia continuar o mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Grrrr, cansei disso! - ele abre a palma da mão e dispara, pulverizando as três pedras de uma só vez.

- Temperamental como sempre. Não costumam dizer que quanto mais amadurecido o fruto, melhor ele fica?

- Mulher, eu não tenho tempo para as suas indiretas! Venha, vamos para o chalé agora por...

- Por que você mal se agüenta, não é?

- Agüentar? Está insinuando que estou cansado depois disso? Desse aquecimento?

- Vegita, a respeito da temperatura local, você está suando muito, percebeu?

- Hunf, grande coisa - e não lhe passa despercebido o fato de que não só suava, como arfava pesadamente, e sua respiração não estava tão fácil assim. Ele tenta dar um passo em direção a ela e consegue, mas se torna algo incrivelmente desgastante, como se sua gravidade tivesse sido aumentada centenas de vezes. Não se dando por derrotado ele continua, cada passo como se tivesse o mundo em suas costas até que, cansado, ele para, dobrando o torço e apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos, terminando por se sentar.

Bulma descruza os braços e olha para o céu, para o caminho que percorreram, para o céu novamente, para onde uma pequena nuvem que antes foram grandes pedras se dirigia, menos para seu marido. Não iria ofende-lo, não iria desrespeitar seu orgulho. Ela espera 30 segundos até ele tornar a respirar pesadamente, caminhando em sua direção. Já havia passado do tempo para sutilezas.

- Procure não se forçar muito, Vegita. Não é mais um adolescente, lembra-se?

- Eu... impossível, como... aquelas pedras não eram nada, eu deveria ser capaz de... de...

- Mantê-las no ar por mais tempo? Claro, eu te conheço, querido, mas veja só - ela não perde tempo com gentilezas e segura sua mão puxando-o antes que tivesse tempo de reclamar - antes pedras como essas eram risíveis para você, lembra? Poderia fazer isso por horas se quisesse, ou até que perdesse a paciência e as destruísse por achar perda de tempo, o que acabou fazendo agora, mas... não foi só isso. Você ficou jogando e pegando as pedras por 20 minutos, sabia?Como eu sei? Eu cronometrei.

- Pedras, hunf... eu poderia...

- Sim, eu sei que poderia. Da mesma forma que poderia não sentir o frio, mas por acaso se esqueceu de que passou tempo demais neste planeta? Nosso clima não seria nada para alguém acostumado com o frio do espaço, mas como fui me esquecer de que você não tem mais esse hábito?

- Onde quer chegar, mulher? - ele torna a se sentar, cruzando as pernas, emburrado. Na verdade não estava tão irritado assim, melhor dizendo, não havia a menor irritação, mas era uma forma de escape dele, de fingir irritação e falta de paciência para fugir de um assunto do qual sentia-se em inferioridade por não ter uma solução viável.

Não funcionava com ela, claro.

- Quero dizer que você está ficando velho, querido. Muito, muito velho. É verdade que os Sayajins vivem mais, parecem não envelhecer para continuarem lutando por muito mais tempo, mas... tudo tem a sua hora.e... nossa! Que hora! - ela se senta na neve ao lado dele, encostando-se - Estamos velhos, sabia?

- Eu não preciso que você me diga isso - ele resmunga.

- E você não precisa me olhar como se eu fosse partir há qualquer momento - ela encosta a cabeça em seu ombro, passando a mão nos cabelos do príncipe dos Sayajins, o qual já possuía vários fios brancos. - Sabe Vegita... tudo na vida tem o seu tempo. Eu, você... todos tem a sua hora. Terráqueo ou Sayajin, nada dura para sempre. Até mesmo os robôs se desgastam, precisam substituir suas peças que vão se deteriorando - ela continuava mexendo em suas mechas - Você é muito forte, isso é verdade, mas seu corpo está no limite, não agüenta o mesmo nível de antes. Seu corpo não é capaz de suportar toda a sua força por muito tempo, entende? Já foi um dia, mas não agora. Quando estava no seu auge, você seria capaz de destruir a galáxia e provavelmente ainda consiga, mas seu corpo não suporta mais a utilização de tanto poder como antes.

- Lembro-me de uma vez ter dito a Gohan que ele precisava treinar, pois seu corpo estava...

- Isso independe de treino. Não evoluímos eternamente, todo corpo tem um limite, acredito que você tenha entendido. E não falo de limite de crescimento, já que os Sayajins parecem nunca parar de evoluir, mas... tudo tem um tempo, um ciclo. cientificamente falando os seres vivos nascem, crescem, reproduzem, envelhecem e... morrem. E nós estamos envelhecendo, meu velho. Nem pense em negar isso. Nossas células já não se renovam como antes, tampouco nossos corpos podem o mesmo que antes. É verdade que eu mantenho uma vida saudável, afinal de contas não quero deixar um garotão lindo como você sozinho por ai, mas não somos como antigamente - Ele toca em sua cabeça,acariciando-a com a calejada de batalha, mas suave de toque - nem eu, nem você. Chegará o dia em que o poderoso príncipe precisará se apoiar em alguém para andar, consegue imaginar isso? - ela dava uma risada debochada, não conseguindo para de tanto rir.

Ele não a recriminou, tampouco se irritou. Não gritou com ela, pelo contrário, deixou-a rir a vontade com aquela risada sapeca, como se os pulmões estivessem prestes a explodir de tanta graça.

- Quando esse dia chegar, posso me apoiar em você? - ela se remexe um pouco, virando o rosto e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Ah, Vegita... o que foi que eu fiz? No que eu tornei o meu príncipe?

- Não me peça para responder. Sei que Kakaroto, curioso como é, deve estar nos espionando.

- Bem... eu não sei se posso te ajudar, mas eu mantenho a promessa que fiz para mim mesma anos atrás, que era te acompanhar enquanto puder.

5 anos? 10? Quando você passa de determinada idade, não fica contanto o tempo que se passou, tampouco o que ainda te resta. Alguns o fazem, outros não. É algo pessoal, varia de pessoa para pessoa. Mas acredita-se que exista algo em comum: o fato de cada um tentar aproveitar cada dia como se fosse único.

Mas quando se trata de alguém cuja vida fora uma grande aventura, em que cada dia fora único e pessoal, o que fazer?

Continuar vivendo a vida que escolheu, aproveitando-a até o último minuto, instante, segundo.

Não se preocupava em saber quando fora a última vez em que correra pela cidade, apenas mantinha sua rotina e seus exercícios matinais. Ou das guloseimas que tanto adorava, sorria diante de seus cereais. Não reclamava do sono que vinha por excessivas vezes, mas dedicava mais atenção aos que precisavam dela nos momentos em que podia.

No entanto não abriu mão de vários hábitos. Não se entregou, não perdia a chance de puxar seu marido para dançar nas festas, tampouco de fazer suas excursões em busca de aventuras. Continuava trabalhando como sempre, mantinha seu sangue quente, seu cérebro ativo, fazia ela se sentir mais viva como nunca. Não tinha vergonha de desfrutar de todas as alternativas que a companhia daquele jovem idoso lhe proporcionava, mais do que nunca, não desistira de ser mulher.

- Está pensando em como nós, Terráqueos, somos frágeis, não é mesmo? Você não conhece histórias de muitos Sayajins que morreram de velhice, não é mesmo?

- Nunca - ele procurava se lembrar, mas se realmente existiu, sua mente lhe pregava peças - creio que nossos filhos serão os que mais viverão neste planeta, já que tem o sangue de um povo resistente.

- Resistente sim... mas não invencível.

- Hunf! Isso é ridículo! Sou tão novo, tenho apenas... apenas... eu...

- Tudo isso, não é?

- Tem uma coisa que você quer me perguntar há muito tempo, eu sei. Como suporto isso? Como alguém como eu que já fiz tanto por ai, hoje mal consigo dirigir um moto e quebrar 15 leis de trânsito, pelo menos? - quando ele se dá conta, ela já estava totalmente sentada em seu colo, entregue aos seus braços - um dia de cada vez. Um dia de cada vez.

- Pedimos tantas coisas a Shenlong... nunca pensou em pedir para ele para ter a disposição de antes?

- Eu já pensei nisso, na verdade, fico tentada a isso dia-após-dia. Provavelmente a minha versão adolescente não pensaria duas vezes, lembro-me de que estava na dúvida entre várias coisas para pedir na primeira vez que encontramo-nos, e esse era um dos meus pedidos, de ser eternamente jovem e bela. Adoraria voltar aos velhos tempos, cruzar o mundo e ver deuses em ação, seres capazes de destruir cidades com um soco e cruzarem continentes em meros segundos. Visitar as profundezas do oceano, enfrentar organizações criminosas, conhecer povos totalmente isolados e inóspitos...

- E então?

- Shenlong tinha razão, fizemos muitos pedidos fúteis. Desperdiçamos oportunidades perfeitas querendo as coisas da maneira mais fácil. Foi como Kami-sama disse, as esferas do Dragão foram criadas para ajudar as pessoas, não para serem um suporte. Mas e você? Nunca pensou em nada? Pedir a restauração do seu império, quem sabe? Ou para o grande dragão me transformar em uma guerreira mais "compatível" com seus gostos genéticos e te dar um herdeiro mais "puro"?

- Você pediria a ele para me transformar em um terráqueo, se pudesse?

- Você tem tanto medo assim de não ficarmos juntos?

- Eu não tenho medo, sou o príncipe de uma raça guerreira - e vira o rosto, não querendo encara-la naquela situação - apenas... não fui preparado para isso.

- E você acha que eu sim? Escute Vegita, eu...

- Não, escute você - ele chorava. Nenhuma novidade para ela, mas Vegita chorava, e tal coisas não acontecia levianamente, lembrava-se que faziam mais de 20 anos desde a última vez que o vira chorar - acha que estou preparado para isso? Seja o que eu tenha me tornado, com certeza não sou aquilo de onde eu vi...

- Vegita - ela coloca o dedo em sua boca - pare. Simplesmente pare. Não preciso que você se justifique para mim, e sabe por que? Por que é desse jeito que gosto de você. Você era como uma criança para os costumes daqui, e foi assimilando-os aos poucos, sem perder sua identidade, aquilo que fazia o que você é. Não é e nunca será um terráqueo, mas... foi humanizado. Sente dor e a admite, não passa uma imagem integral de eterna confiança, de um ser inabalável capaz de suportar todas as provações. E acredite, nós choramos com o preço do tempo. Sentimos cada amigo que parte, cada momento perdido. E eu te entendo, sei sua dor, posso ler seus olhos. Mas se tem algo que eu não posso suportar, é ver você desistir de tudo pro minha causa.

- Como posso desistir? Vê-la dia após dia, lutando contra suas próprias limitações, enfrentando e procurando manter o que fazia, não se entregando quando percebe que não é mais possível, mas procurando outras alternativas? Como você espera que eu desista ao ver esse seu sorriso jovial de quando nos encontramos? - ele se entrega por completo a um abraço, sussurrando nos ouvidos dela - como espera que eu desista com você do meu lado, mesmo sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu irei perder o que me torna uma pessoa melhor e que me tirou de uma vida miserável?

- Talvez eu não possa te apoiar quando sua pernas perderem essa força, mas - ela sussurrava em seu ouvido, abraçando-o com uma força tão grande, que se fosse mais jovem, o teria estrangulado - enquanto as suas tiveram essa força, você promete me carregar sempre que puder?

E, naquele momento, entregue aos braços de uma mulher que em momento algum fraquejou diante da vida que ia abandonando-a aos poucos, um ser estava morrendo.

Vivendo anos e anos em eterna aventura, Bulma assistia tudo o que vivenciou sendo tirado, tudo o que experimentou na vida sumindo um a um. Seus amigos, sua diversão, sua total liberdade para aventurar-se pelo desconhecido, seu fôlego eterno para desbravar mundos...

Mas assistia com um sorriso, já que algumas coisas nunca poderiam lhe ser tiradas, como o humano que estava em seu colo. Não terráqueo pela raça, mas humano pela pura e simples existência. Outrora um guerreiro orgulhoso que aos poucos fora abrindo suas brechas, permitindo que aquela mulher, lentamente e sem que ele percebesse, quebrasse suas barreiras, destrinchasse seu ego e tomasse conta de sua alma.

Naquele dia o guerreiro Sayajin morria, um ser frio e orgulhoso, desprovido de sentimentos, guiado pelo único objetivo de lutar e sobreviver para a próxima batalha.

Naquele momento o Guerreiro morreu e o humano Vegita, nasceu.

Nascido em um planeta distante, mas parido em meio às lágrimas de um casal, como forma de aceitação a cruel realidade cujas raças lhes reservavam, de que inevitavelmente teriam que se separar e, cientes disso, aproveitarem a vida não como se fosse algo novo, mas da forma que sempre o fizeram, ou por assim dizer, da maneira que ela o ensinou a viver.

Pois era como uma aranha no centro, com sua teia atingindo cada um. Uma mera mulher que atingiu o coração de tantos e por sua atuação, seja direta ou indireta, imperadores caíram, mundos morreram, o futuro fora redefinido e novas esperanças nasceram.

Naquele dia um pacto silencioso fora firmado, no qual algumas palavras, assim como já feito antes, não seriam mais ditas. Não seria eternamente uma idosa conservada. Iria continuar envelhecendo, adoecer, perder os sentidos, a razão - talvez até a sanidade - e, por fim, falecer. Mas nunca deixaria de seguir sua vida da maneira que a tantos conquistou e a qual justamente por meio dela, ele se apaixonou.

Quanto a ele, mesmo em sua condição de humano, não deixaria de lado o que ela, como era, o que o tornara especial. O que a fez se apaixonar por ele e jurar fidelidade eterna a sua pessoa. Amaria ela, continuaria amando-a mesmo com o avançar dos anos, quando ela não fosse mais capaz de suportar seus limites raciais, ficasse ainda mais velha, catétrica, debilitada, irreconhecível perante o que um dia foi. Continuaria amando-a muito mais do que tudo, acima de tudo, além de tudo. E, quando o fatídico dia chegasse, choraria muito, pois seria apenas mais uma confirmação do que ele já sabia, de que ele a amava por toda a sua vida e que, naquela despedida, continuaria amando-a mais e mais, desesperadamente. Sabia que mesmo antes disso vier a acontecer, sabia que iria chorar a cada ausência dela, mas que cada volta sua iria apagar a dor que tal ausência causou.

Chorava, despedaçado, por saber que iria sofrer a eterna desventura de viver ao lado dela, por todo o resto de sua vida.

Ambos eram velhos, idosos. Viveram uma vida de aventura e até o último instante dela, tinham muito ainda o que dar.

O beijo apenas reafirmava os votos que ambos fizeram há tempos atrás, dias de um passado jamais esquecido. Aquecendo um ao outro em meio ao frio da montanha, seus corpos se enroscavam, aquecendo-se e não querendo se soltar jamais.

O que viesse depois, estaria longe de ser o fim que aquela senhora que um encontrou um garoto estranho com rabo de macaco, esperava. E com certeza seria algo totalmente imaginado há 50, 60 anos atrás pelo velho guerreiro de cabelos grisalhos.

Mas... não importava tanto assim. Apenas que, até os seus últimos instantes, ambos queriam viver um para o outro. Por que a vida era bela. Pensamento simplista, mas verdadeiro.

Por que aquele novo humano um dia acordou e descobriu, em meio aos braços da mulher que ama, que se escolhesse viver, qualquer lugar do mundo poderia ser o paraíso, por piores que fossem as provações, dores, ressentimentos e tormentos.

Por que ele estaria vivo.

Fim.

Notas finais:

Bem, eu sei que ficou curto, mas eis aqui as minhas considerações. Realmente é algo que eu não tinha tentado antes, já que estava acostumado ao lado "full contact" do anime, mas tentar não custava nada, e de qualquer forma, na pior das hipóteses, ainda bem que existe a boa e velha revisão.

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram até aqui. Minha preocupação maior era ficar um tanto quanto repetitivo o diálogo, mas minha beta me deu carta banca então segui em frente! Valeu Bulma!

Em segundo lugar, gostaria de dizer que esse fic é um presente de natal para duas pessoas maravilhosas. A primeira é a Silver Lady, do Mips. A segunda é a própria Bulma-chan, freqüentadora assídua do Fórum Fanfiction, FFSOL e qualquer outro canto yaoi da web(Yaoista dos infernos òó!). Acho que ela vai pirar quando souber que revisou seu próprio presente de natal, mas tudo bem, não tem problema(pra mim, claro).

A idéia do fic foi justamente baseada nos gostos de ambas. Primeiro no fato da Bulma ser fã de carteirinha do Casal Bulma & Vegita(procurem por "Ainda me Lembro", clássico de DB) e pelo fato da Silver Lady ter interesse em discussões acerca da longevidade na série, sobre alguns pedidos bem interessantes - como rejuvenescer - que ninguém fez/não pediu mais.

O título foi um parto, mas acho que encontrei algo mais aceitável para o texto. E espero que ambas gostem dessa versão final, escrita e revisada para seu próprio deleite.

Beijos, e feliz natal para ambas!

Lexas, Patriarca do Clã da Tormenta, fundador da Legião dos Exterminadores, escritor nas horas vagas, fotógrafo(muito) amador por curiosidade, chato-mor de programadores de PHP por prazer pessoal.


End file.
